videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Smash Rumble/Ryu
Ryu is one of the main characters of the Street Fighter series and is a playable starter character in Capcom Smash Rumble. General A martial arts champion, Ryu is known by many for his fighting prowess and so he travels the globe, searching for hundreds and hundreds of opponents who he would find challenging. Ryu usually travels with his best friend, Ken, and the two face threats together such as Akuma and even Kazuya Mishima, Unknown to others, Ryu fights the urge to use the Satsui no Hado, a condition that once triggered, will give Ryu a violent and relentless nature, as opposed to his usual kind-hearted persona. Attributes Ryu is an average-sized, heavyweight fighter with below-average mobility and recovery, but possesses a mix of combo-based moves and finishing moves with very high knockback. His controls are unique and attempt to emulate the control scheme of his home series; the strength of his attacks depend on how long the attack button is pressed, and his neutral, side and up specials can be inputted using half-circle and quarter-circle motions plus either attack button for stronger variations. Ryu's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Ryu does a jab followed by a cross followed by a hook. * Side Attack: Ryu winds up his right fist before punching downward on the foe's collarbone, hitting twice quickly (Collarbone Breaker). * Up Attack: Ryu does an uppercut. * Down Attack: Ryu does a crouching shin kick. * Dash Attack: Ryu does a flying kick. * Heavy Forward Attack: Ryu does a powerful side kick that moves him a step forward (Joudan Sokutou Geri). * Heavy Up Attack: Ryu does a crouching uppercut. * Heavy Down Attack: Ryu does a legsweep. * Neutral Aerial: Ryu does a short-ranged punch performed while in a crouching position midair. * Forward Aerial: Ryu does a flying kick midair. * Back Aerial: Ryu does an outside crescent kick. * Up Aerial: Ryu does an aerial uppercut that hits twice. * Down Aerial: Ryu quickly punches downward using his left fist. * Grab: Ryu holds his stance and reaches out with his right hand. * Pummel: Ryu knees the opponent while holding them in the collar-and-elbow position. * Forward Throw: Ryu does an shoulder throw. * Backward Throw: Ryu rolls back and uses his leg to toss his opponent backward. * Upward Throw: Ryu kicks the opponent directly upward. * Downward Throw: Ryu throws the opponent to the ground and karate chops them. Ryu's Special Moves Neutral Special: Hadoken * Ryu quickly cups his hands to his side and then thrusts them forward to release a blue energy-based projectile from his cupped hands. Holding down the special button slightly makes it flaming Shakunetsu Hadoken that hits multiple times. Side Special: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Ryu does an outside crescent kick while spinning repeatedly and hovering very slightly above the ground. Holding down the special button increases distance traveled. Up Special: Shoryuken * Ryu does an rising uppercut. Holding the special button increases damage and height traveled. Down Special: Focus Attack * Ryu holds a focused stance while emitting a black ink-like aura and then unleashes a concentrated punch that stuns opponents. Hyper Smash: Shinku Hadoken/Shin Shoryuken * At close range, Ryu traps the opponent in a Shin Shoryuken, a three-hit combo that launches the opponent with an extra-powerful Shoryuken. At any other range, Ryu unleashes the Shinku Hadoken, a larger Hadoken that sucks nearby opponents into it before dragging them a distance across the screen and exploding. Trivia * Like other Street Fighter characters, Ryu have two different Hyper Smashes depending on range like his DLC appearance in Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter